Fall For You
by Writer on the Side
Summary: What happens when two friends fall in love without knowing about each other's feelings? Follow Austin's and Ally's voyage to finding themselves as well as each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy my first story. Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally at all. End of story.**

* * *

**Ally POV**

I think it's funny to know that I, Ally Dawson, is falling for my best friend. I don't know how it happened , it just did, and every time I see him with his perfect smile, his beach blond hair, his gorgeous brown eyes, and knowing that he'll always be there for me, it gives me tingles in a silly place.**(1) **And now, Austin is just staring in my eyes asking me one thing.

"Are you ready to write the song?"

I know what you're thinking, isn't it corny for me to fall in love with someone who you can't be with because it would ruin our relationship, but we don't pick who we fall for. So my heart wants what it wants and I have to deal with it for now.

"Ally!" Austin calls, "Why do you keep zoning out?"

"Oh, sorry... Just a little day-dreaming I guess." I say hoping I'm not blushing red enough for him to see.

"Alright then, let's start. I want to write a new song before the concert this weekend." We start playing a bunch of notes until we get a tune playing.

* * *

**Austin POV**

Man, Ally is just so..., so... See look, she's so amazing that no compliment will be good enough for her. No Austin, stop. She's your best friend, liking her may ruin your relationship. Just keep on keeping on and hope she doesn't notice you staring. I look back over to Ally, into her chocolate brown eyes and sees that I wasn't the only one not paying attention...

"Ally! Why do you keep zoning out!"

"Oh, sorry... Just a little day-dreaming I guess." Ally says with her angelic voice. I see that she's blushing a little. Must be Dallas. Ughh. I don't think anything can describe how much I despise him. But as long as he's not hurting her I guess I have to be okay with it.

"Alright then, let's start. I want to write a new song before the concert this weekend." Ally and I begin playing on the piano until we get the perfect tune to match the song we, more like she, wrote.

_Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say I love you enough?  
'Til it's to late, it's not too late_

_Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
And we could make a feast from these crumbs  
And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
So if your life flashed before you,  
What would you wish you would've done_

_Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to_  
_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_  
_We gotta tell them that we love them_  
_While we got the chance to say_  
_Gotta live like we're dying_

_And if your plane fell out of the skies_  
_Who would you call with your last goodbye_  
_Should be so careful who we live out our lives_  
_So when we long for absolution,_  
_There'll no one on the line, yeah_

_Yeah, we gotta start_  
_Looking at the hands of the time we've been given_  
_If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking_  
_If every second counts on a clock that's ticking_  
_Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to_  
_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_  
_We gotta tell them that we love them_  
_While we got the chance to say_  
_Gotta live like we're dying_

_Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying.._

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to_  
_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_  
_We gotta tell them that we love them_  
_While we got the chance to say_  
_Gotta live like we're dying_

_You never know a good thing till it's gone_  
_You never see a crash till it's head on_  
_Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong_  
_You never know a good thing till it's gone_

_Yeah, we gotta start_  
_Looking at the hands of the time we've been given_  
_If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking_  
_If every second counts on a clock that's ticking_  
_Gotta live like we're dying_

_We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to_  
_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_  
_We gotta tell them that we love them_  
_While we got the chance to say_  
_Gotta live like we're dying____**(2)**_

"My gosh, Ally. You're a genius!" I grab her face and brings it toward mine until our lips met and pull it back as quick as I pulled her in. Oh god, what did I just do?

* * *

**1: Bubbly by Colbie Calliat**

**2: Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen**

**Well, there's my first story. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my FanFic. You guys are awesome, just like me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. Just to make it clear...**

**Oh yeah and if you see any mistakes, grammatical, capitalization, or anything please tell me. It's one of my pet peeves to see poor grammar skills... And if you have any suggestions I would gladly consider them just PM me so if I do put it in, it won't ruin the story for others.**

**Follow, Favorite, or Review!**

* * *

**Ally POV**

Ohmygod. Austin Moon, the Austin Moon, my best friend just kissed me! Maybe it was just in the moment. There's nothing to worry about. Right?

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean too... ya know do the thing where my lips and your lips make contact." Austin says as quickly as he pulled away.

"Kiss?"

"Yeah, kiss, that's exactly what I meant. Let's just forget this ever happened. Okay?"

"Yeah" I say glumly "I agree" Well thanks for bringing my hopes up. There was a small part of me that hoped it was real.

"Well since we're done with the song, I think I'm going to hang out with Dallas. Mkayy?" I croak

"I guess I'll just hang out with Dez" He says as his eyes are flushed of color and his face turns pale. I feel bad that I am leaving him to go out with Dallas, but I really have to tell him about this! Yeah, everybody thinks I'm going out with Dallas, but that's just to cover up my feelings for Austin. Technically I'm using him, but he actually offered and he knows that I'm in love with Austin. I can't blame him. I guess I'm not the best one to be able to cover up my feelings. That's actually how he found out. He could see straight through me. Maybe I should work on that.

"Okay, I'll see you later. I won't be gone long." His face lights up almost immediately.

* * *

"Hey Ally!" I hear Dallas say behind me as I wait for him at Mini's. He was late. " Sorry, I'm late. I know. I was just helping extra at the _libary." _Does he still not understand that it's _library_?

" It's all right." I run over to him and give him a big bear hug.

"Umphh. Well it's nice to see you too...?" He says in a restrained voice. " Ummm. I need to breath Ally!"

" Oh, sorry. My bad."

"So you said you needed to tell me something?" He asks as he grabs my hand. No he doesn't like me it's just cover up. Remember that!

"Yeah, Austin kissed me..."

"What!? So does that mean that you're together? We don't have to pretend anymore?"

"No." I say with my head down.

"WHAT?! After that!?" He yells. "So then why did he kiss you?"

"I guess it was the adrenaline from finishing a really good for our concert this weekend. You're going right?"

"Anything for my 'girlfriend'. So was the kiss like this?" He says doing a quick pecking motion with his hands,"Or like this?" Flapping his tongue everywhere as if people actually kiss like that.

"Oh god. I am sooo embarrassed to be with you right now." turning my head away trying not to notice him. " But it was just a peck, not like the other thing you just did"

"You mean this?" And he does it again, but this time we had all eyes on us. "Does that mean he likes you?" He wipes the slobber from his mouth in a swift motion.

"No. He said it didn't mean anything..."

"Well, he wouldn't have kissed you if it didn't mean anything."

"HE DOESN'T LIKE ME! STOP SUGGESTING THAT HE DOES! GET THAT ENGRAVED INTO YOUR MIND!"

"Okay,okay. Calm down, you don't have to yell."

"Sorry. Please don't tell anyone though."

"Why would I tell? You know you can trust me when you have no one you don't think you can tell."

"Thanks Dallas. You're the best!"

" Of course I am. I can't look like this without being the best." He says gesturing to his body.

"Conceited. Kay, well I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

"I'll be ready for when you need me." I gave him a small peck on his cheek and walk away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I'll have another chapter posted sometime this week at 7-8 PM Eastern US Time**


End file.
